Algo Lento
by Krimhild
Summary: No es tan fácil aceptar que el tiempo no puede volver atrás, ni el pasado puede borrarse.


**Algo lento**

 **1**

Natasha rodó sobre sí misma envuelta en una nube de polvo, sintiendo con desagrado cómo un montón de piedrecillas se clavaba en su espalda, piernas y antebrazos. Finalmente se detuvo, se sentó quitándose el sucio cabello del rostro, y miró a su alrededor. El sujeto que había tenido la mala idea de ir por ella estimándola la rival más débil yacía a un par de metros de distancia. Su cuello fracturado daba a su cabeza una posición anormal y grotesca.

El ruido de dos motores se acercaba rápidamente, uno desde la derecha y otro desde la izquierda del camino de tierra que tenía frente a ella. Se acomodó con las piernas cruzadas observando cómo cada vehículo despedía sus haces de luz temblorosos, aproximándose vertiginosamente para converger. La motocicleta que venía desde la izquierda sobrepasó primero el punto en que Natasha se encontraba, avanzando directamente y sin esquivar los disparos provenientes del jeep. Segundos antes de colisionar, el conductor del vehículo pequeño saltó y lo hizo dar una voltereta, atrapó el manubrio con una mano y lo utilizó como un mazo gigante para golpear de lleno al jeep que cayó al costado del camino luego de realizar una parábola en el aire.

\- ¡Rogers! - exclamó Natasha, acercándose mientras se sacudía la tierra. - ¿Qué fijación tienes con las motocicletas? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que aporrearlas y destruirlas? ¿Quién te crees, el Kurt Cobain del motocross?

Steve soltó un bufido de disgusto.

Al menos yo la destruí con un propósito - respondió indicando el jeep humeante a 50 metros de distancia.

Hacía tiempo había tiqueado el grunge en su lista de pendientes. Durante el breve tiempo que dedicó a escucharlo sus cuadernillos se llenaron de dibujos desoladores, de rostros anónimos de la guerra con expresiones de dolor y desesperanza, de terror. Cuando luego de escuchar Rooster se dió cuenta de que su lápiz, inconscientemente, había hecho aparecer a Bucky entre ellos, Bucky cayendo en un abismo sin fin extendiendo una mano que no pudo alcanzar, tachó el nombre del género musical con una equis de trazo grueso y nervioso, añadiendo un NO en mayúsculas al costado.

\- Ok - dijo Natasha haciendo caso omiso a la molestia de Steve - el conductor pasó a mejor vida, y lo que buscamos está precisamente… - introdujo la mitad del cuerpo a través de una ventana quebrada y emergió con una maleta metálica - aquí. Ahora, mi estimado Capitán, considerando que acabas de destruir todos los medios de transporte disponibles, que estamos en medio de la nada, que nuestros dispositivos electrónicos no están operativos en un radio de veinte kilómetros a la redonda y no podemos contactar a nadie que nos recoja y venga a limpiar este desastre… ¿Cómo regresaremos a la civilización?

Steve dio una mirada alrededor. La luz de la luna llena era insuficiente para distinguir el árido paisaje que los rodeaba, pero bastaba para captar la enfurruñada expresión de su compañera.

\- ¿Caminando?

\- ¿¡Veinte kilómetros, Rogers!?

Steve acomodó el escudo en su antebrazo dándole la espalda y flectando ligeramente las rodillas.

\- Sube, el aventón es gratis.

El ceño fruncido de la agente se distendió dando paso a una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Eso me parece un poco abusivo. Y en todo caso si vas a cargarme en brazos preferiría cualquier otra forma, incluso que me eches al hombro como un vulgar saco de papas, antes que protagonicemos una escenita tipo Twilight… ¡No faltaba más, para que luego te sintieras protector conmigo, o me observes mientras estoy dormida! - finalizó soltando una risita.

\- ¿Pero por… por qué iba a observarte mientras duermes? - murmuró Steve con su expresión confusa de no entender una referencia.

\- ¡Twilight! ¿No sabes nada de Twilight?

\- No, pero el agente Coulson me dijo que cuando me encontraron había estado observándome mientras dormía… ¿Significa algo en especial?

\- ¿Te dijo eso? ¡El bueno de Coulson! - rió Natasha, pero esta vez con un dejo de tristeza al recordar al agente que revoloteaba como una quinceañera alrededor de Steve, su ídolo de la infancia. Hasta que Loki acabó con él, estropeando de paso su juego de tarjetas que quedó sin firmar.

\- ¿Debería anotar Twilight en mi lista? - preguntó él, llevando la mano a su chaqueta.

\- ¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, no! - exclamó la mujer sujetando a Steve por brazo - No pondría eso ni en la lista de mi peor enemigo.

\- Si tú lo dices - dijo Steve, encogiéndose de hombros y colocando el escudo en su espalda.

Natasha suspiró y dio un golpecito sobre la superficie de vibranium.

\- Bueno, nos queda un largo camino por recorrer. Andando, Leonardo.

\- ¿Leonardo?

\- Ahora sí, anota: "Ninja Tortugas Adolescentes Mutantes". - respondió Natasha, mientras encendía una linterna de mano.

\- Ninja Tortu… - masculló él alzando una ceja, libreta en mano y lápiz suspendido en el aire bajo la luz de la linterna de la agente - ¿¡En serio!?

\- ¡En serio, hombre, no están nada mal!

\- Vaya, y yo creía ser un experimento científico lo suficientemente extraño… - murmuró apuntando el dictado de Natasha.

\- Para que veas, ha pasado mucha agua bajo el puente mientras dormías la sies… ¡Espera! - se interrumpió la agente acercando luz y ojos al papel - ¿Quién te recomendó redtube?

\- Stark.

\- ¿Y ya lo has visto?

\- No aún, ¿qué es?

\- Oh, nada, nada en especial. Una tontería. Mejor nos ponemos en camino… ¿¡Hey qué estás haciendo!? - reclamó cuando Steve intentó quitarle el maletín.

\- Las mujeres no deben cargar bultos - fue la lacónica respuesta que obtuvo.

\- Puedo llevarlo perfectamente, apenas pesa un par de kilos - replicó tironeado y sin disposición de soltar su presa.

\- Eso no importa, ninguna mujer cargará bultos en mi presencia - insistió Steve, despojandola del maletín con un rápido y hábil movimiento.

Natasha entrecerró los ojos y sus labios formaron una línea recta. Steve, que aún sabía poco y nada sobre el sexo opuesto, desgraciadamente no fue capaz de interpretar adecuadamente esta expresión.

\- Como quieras - resopló ella - pero te advierto que tus maneras arcaicas que minimizan las capacidades de las mujeres son muy poco feministas.

\- Yo nunca minimizaría la capacidad de una mujer, Natasha, sé muy bien cuánto valen y lo que pueden llegar a hacer - respondió Steve en un tono serio y algo cortante que sorprendió a su compañera - Pero lamentablemente, en estos tiempos tratar de ser deferente y amable parece ser una ofensa para algunas mujeres en determinadas circunstancias.

Natasha decidió no responder, pero no pudo dejar de pensar que tal vez Rogers era anticuado incluso para los 40'. No comprendía por qué se había tomado tan a pecho una simple broma, y una vaga sensación de culpabilidad le hizo fruncir otra vez el ceño. Apuntó su linterna sobre el camino polvoroso y comenzaron la marcha uno junto al otro en completo silencio. Nunca había sido su intención hacerle sentir mal. Al cabo de un rato le echó una mirada de reojo, comprobando, por el relajo de sus facciones, que la molestia se había disipado rápidamente. Esto era algo que le agradaba de Rogers. No era rencoroso, y aunque siempre reaccionaba ante un conflicto de la forma que estimaba correcta, nunca era él quien los generaba. O al menos, no a propósito. Imaginó a Steve, con la mejor de las intenciones, abriendo la puerta de un auto o de un restaurante, intentado ofrecer una silla o pagando la cuenta de una chica X, y recibiendo como respuesta un agrio discurso sobre la opresión del heteropatriarcado. Lo encontró más deprimente que cómico y decidió que por esta vez le dejaría salirse con la suya. Aunque luego de cinco kilómetros de caminata tratando de seguir el paso rápido e infatigable de Steve, comenzó a reconsiderar algún tipo de venganza.

Steve, por su parte, también valoraba la compañía de Natasha. Aunque hacía tiempo había superado la desorientación, y por qué no decirlo, el espanto de despertar de un sueño de casi setenta años, el mundo actual seguía siendo un lugar extraño e incómodo al que le costaba no poco trabajo adaptarse, y en este contexto veía ciertas similitudes con ella. Sabía muy poco, por no decir nada de la agente. Básicamente, que era rusa, que su mirada esquiva denotaba un pasado doloroso, y que no se fiaba de nadie salvo de Clint, pues para los demás ponía trabas y muros que impedían conocerla en verdad. Aunque sus realidades eran diferentes, en el fondo Natasha también era una extraña que no encajaba en el mundo en que había decidido vivir, ni en ningún otro. Natasha, a diferencia de Thor, no tenía un Asgard al cual regresar o llamar hogar, tal como Steve no podía volver el tiempo atrás. Pero aún pese a esa careta escapista, Steve sentía que sus constantes bromas e intromisiones hacia él demostraban una voluntad sincera por hacerlo sentir integrado. Aunque fuese a través de un bullying infantil y un coqueteo que por momentos no sabía si era otra tomadura de pelo o una acción casi inconsciente de alguien que se valía constantemente de la mentira y la manipulación para lograr sus objetivos. Era grato estar con ella incluso en una caminata silenciosa a través de ese paraje desolado, escuchando nada más que el sonido de sus respectivos pasos, y mirar a Natasha de reojo cada tanto para descubrirla perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Aunque sabía que quizás ella nunca confiaría en él en un cien por ciento como para contarle detalles de su vida, Steve sí confiaba en ella guiado por su intuición.

Sin embargo, cinco kilómetros más adelante, los pensamientos de Natasha estaban muy lejos de las consideraciones cuasi metafísicas que su compañero le atribuía. Giraban fundamentalmente en torno a reconsiderar la opción de transporte estilo Twilight, como lo haría cualquier persona sensata y no sometida a experimentos científicos para otorgarle fuerza y resistencia sobrehumana en aquellas circunstancias.

\- Y dime… - dijo de la nada, para distraerse del agotamiento - ¿Hiciste algo interesante el sábado por la noche?

\- Bueno, todos los miembros de mi cuartero ya murieron, así que no, no hice nada interesante.

\- Si le pides una cita a Kristen, de estadísticas, seguro aceptará.

\- Y por eso no se lo pido.

\- ¿Muy tímido o muy asustado?

\- Muy ocupado.

\- Si no hubieses transformado esa motocicleta en chatarra quizás habrías llegado a tiempo para pedirle una cita… En vez de de eso, no tienes más alternativa que conformarte con mi grata compañía en un paseo de veinte kilómetros a través de este peladero.

\- Steve apuró el paso deliberadamente con el solo objeto de cabrearla. Ella intentó no quedarse atrás, pero sus pies clamaban por un respiro y ojalá un masaje.

\- ¡Bien, bien, tú ganas! - exclamó deteniéndose.

\- ¿Estábamos compitiendo por algo? - replicó Steve sonriendo con malicia - No lo sabía.

Natasha se acomodó sobre una piedra soltando un quejido y una palabrota.

\- Dame un respiro, ¿sí? soy un humano corriente y mis piernas son considerablemente más cortas que las tuyas - reclamó, sacándose las botas y masajeando sus dedos adoloridos. - Con todo el retraso que llevamos, qué son cinco minutos más.

-No tienes que recordarme a cada instante que es mi culpa, ¿sabes? lo tengo bastante claro.

\- Nah, no es tu culpa, Rogers. Si tan sólo Stark cuidara adecuadamente esas chucherías que tiene en su maldita torre.

\- Y horrible, no lo olvides, horrible torre. Pero al menos la recuperamos.

\- Estúpido cachivache - bufó Natasha, empujando la maleta con el pie - ¿Por qué tenía que bloquear todo tipo de comunicación inalámbrica? Estoy segura que con una simple explicación podríamos desactivarlo nosotros mismos, pero no, Stark tenía que darse importancia y pretender que sólo puede hacerlo él directamente. Por suerte esos principiantes sólo pudieron activarlo a la mínima capacidad.

Resopló molesta y se restregó los brazos. Al quedarse inmóvil notó que la temperatura había descendido bastante. Dió un respingo al sentir una chaqueta tibia cubrir sus hombros y su espalda.

\- Por favor, no… - Steve detuvo su reclamo con el índice frente a su boca abierta, de modo que la cerró - tolero el frío y el calor mucho mejor que tú.

\- Eso tiene sentido - sonrió Natasha - cuando te encontraron estabas más helado que Jack Torrance.

\- ¿Debería sacar mi libreta? - preguntó Steve, tolerando estoicamente la burla, y se sentó a su lado.

\- Esta me la vas a agradecer. Anota: "The Shining".

\- Apaga la linterna - indicó Steve luego de haber utilizado y guardado su libreta - es mejor que ahorremos energía. Cuando estés repuesta continuamos.

Una nube cubrió lentamente la luna. Natasha apenas distinguía la silueta de su compañero, sentado junto a ella con los brazos rodeando las rodillas. Pasaron varios minutos en que casi parecía no estar allí, cuando al fin habló.

\- La verdad es que sí hago algo todos los sábados.

\- ¡Diablos, el Señor Correcto ha dicho una mentira!

\- No realmente. Tú me preguntaste por la noche. Esto es bastante más temprano.

\- No me lo creo, ¡tienes un secreto! Yo te tenía por cero por ciento misterioso.

\- Que no te lo haya comentado no lo transforma en un secreto.

\- ¿Y qué haces?

\- Acompáñame la próxima semana si quieres saberlo.

\- ¿... El Señor Tímido y Correcto me está pidiendo una cita? ¡Wow! Me siento… ¿honrada?

\- No es una cita, Nat.

A Natasha le agradó la breve risa que acompañó sus palabras.

\- No irás a llevarme de invitada a una cita, ¿cierto? ¡No quisiera tocar el violín!

Steve se irguió de pronto. Natasha, que apenas distinguía su cara, pudo sentir sus ojos azules clavados en ella, escudriñándola intensamente. Otra vez una simple broma gatillaba esta extraña tensión en él, tomando por sorpresa a una mujer acostumbrada a leer sin problemas en los demás. De hecho, de ordinario leía a Steve con facilidad tan extraordinaria que no constituía reto alguno. El sujeto apenas si tenía un doblez, solía ser siempre muy obvio.

\- No, te aseguro que ni es una cita conmigo ni vas a tocar ningún violín. - murmuró con voz apagada - ¿vendrás?

\- Seguro, ¿por qué no? - dijo con fingido tono jovial. Pretendiendo no haber notado que para él se trataba de algo importante. - Ya he descansado lo suficiente - añadió.

Cerca de una hora más tarde un pitido en sus intercomunicadores anunció el restablecimiento de la señal. Natasha contactó de inmediato a Tony con su tablet. La imagen trasnochada de Iron Man apareció de inmediato en la pantalla junto a un vaso de whiskey a medio beber.

\- ¡Al fin! ¿Se puede saber qué han estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo? - preguntó alzando las cejas varias veces, significativamente.

\- Caminar, mal pensado. - respondió la agente levantando el tablet para quedar tanto ella como Steve en el campo visual de Tony - Caminar porque nos quedamos sin vehículo ni señal.

\- Sí, eso me hace sentido. Olvidaba que saliste con el Señor Mojigato. Lo siento, Nat, probablemente tendrás que esperar hasta el matrimonio. ¿Dónde está mi bebé?

\- Allí está tu cachivache - respondió Natasha.

\- Tony se tranquilizó al ver la maleta a los pies de Steve, que estaba concentrado en su propia tablet.

\- Perfecto. ¿Jarvis, tenemos las coordenadas?

\- Así es, ya están localizados… Perdón pero, ¿qué es eso? - exclamó Jarvis.

La pregunta estaba de más, pues los sonidos que escapaban a todo volumen del tablet de Steve eran fácilmente identificables con una relación sexual bastante animada y teatral. Rojo de vergüenza, y presa de un nerviosismo casi paralizante, Steve era incapaz de apagar el aparato.

\- ¡Perdón, perdón! ¡Natasha, lo siento! - chillaba con desesperación.

El tablet cayó finalmente sobre la arena y allí quedó, reproduciéndose en ultra HD para gran regocijo de Tony, cuyo rostro de seriedad impecable ocupó toda la pantalla del tablet de Natasha.

\- Es oficial, Dios existe… - dijo el magnate - y me ama, porque me permitió presenciar esto. Alabado sea nuestro Señor. Aleluya, hermanos.

\- ¡Cálmate, Rogers! - dijo Natasha, tentada de la risa - no es para tanto.

Pero Steve, totalmente desencajado, sólo atinaba a seguir disculpándose con extrema torpeza.

\- Anna Polina… - comentó Tony observando las imágenes que aún se reproducían - ¡quien lo diría Cap, tienes buen gusto! Tal vez hay opción para ti, Romanoff, ¡al Capitán le gustan las rusas!

\- ¡Cállate de una vez, Stark! - fue lo único que pudo decir, mientras de una patada arrojaba arena sobre la pantalla, lo que por supuesto no amortiguó el sonido - ¡te mato, te juro que te mato!

\- ¿Así me agradeces, Rogers? Yo sólo me preocupaba por ti, al fin y al cabo después de setenta años más congelado que Jack Torrance pensé que te haría falta…

\- Es suficiente, Stark - le cortó Natasha apretando los labios para no reírse.

\- Un helicóptero pasará por ustedes en diez minutos. Por favor, que el piloto no los encuentre haciendo algo indecoroso. Es un hombre decente y sensible.

La comunicación se interrumpió cortando abruptamente la carcajada que Stark había contenido a duras penas. Natasha recogió el tablet y detuvo la reproducción del video.

\- No es para tanto, Rogers, en serio.

\- Esto es lo más vergonzoso…

\- ¿Aún está en pie la oferta del sábado?

\- Si estás dispuesta a salir con un pervertido…

\- ¿Pervertido? Rogers, eres el hombre más pervertible que he conocido en la vida. Y he visto de todo, créeme.

\- Entonces pasaré por ti a las cuatro.

* * *

 **Notas:** Soy nueva en este fandom, y recién familiarizándome con el MCU, y este es mi primer intento, espero que les guste.

Esta historia empieza después de Avengers y termina una vez concluida Winter Soldier, de la que tomaré algunas escenas o diálogos cambiando el contexto a veces. No sabía si ponerlo en Avengers o en Captain America, pero considerando que las películas están tan interrelacionadas opté por la opción más general. Si bien parte bastante graciosa luego se pondrá más introspectiva y melancólica. Me gustó mucho la dinámica que se da entre Steve y Natasha, y esta historia se enfoca más que nada a los ciclos pendientes que Steve tiene por cerrar.


End file.
